Tomar a mi prometida
by Catherine Cipher
Summary: Ellos han tomado una decisión pero un tercero no está dispuesto a aceptarla y pondrá cartas sobre la mesa.
1. Chapter 1

La orquesta tocaba suavemente. Invitados llegarían de todo el mundo. Aquella noche una gran pregunta cambiaría nuestras vidas. Sumido en mis pensamientos, aguardaba a que aquella chica de rubia cabellera bajase a bailar conmigo en el gran salón. Tenía las manos sudorosas y los nervios invadían cada centímetro de mi ser, ¿Lo haría? ¿Por fin me atrevería a hacerlo?

Y entonces apareció. El vestido carmesí resaltaba su fina figura, los tonos de fondo crecían a cada paso que daba. El destello de sus ojos esmeralda me hacía divagar, sus delicadas manos tocaron las mías, estaba seguro de que estaban hechas las unas para las otras, así como nuestros corazones. Al comenzar, la atención de todos los presentes se vació en nosotros, el recién presentado Grandchester a la sociedad tomaba con seguridad la cintura de la bella chica que bailaba a su lado.

En medio del salón, las luces hacían que sus pecas se vieran aún más hermosas. Me miró fijamente, la habitación se redujo a ella, nada más que ella.

-Te amo– le espeté en el balcón. Los invitados cenaban, nos habíamos colado en el pasillo de los criados y la brisa invernal hacía que su melena reluciera bajo el claro de la luna. No sabía cómo llevar esto. Já, el gran señor Grandchester no sabía cómo manipular esta situación. Ya era suficiente tener que estar a la posición del apellido que había condenado mi vida.

Se giró. Lo había dicho en voz alta ¡Lo había hecho! Y ahora ¿Qué? Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Yo… yo también, Terry- Cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, me volvía loco.

-Y… ¿Tú crees que… deberíamos… no sé… es decir… ya sabes… - tartamudeé, llevé una mano a mi nuca y rompí el contacto visual. Diablos.

-¿Sí?

Comencé a ruborizarme. Si no ahora, ¿cuándo?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dejé salir todo, la sangre se me fue a los talones. Balanceaba mi cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Yo…- Bajó la mirada. ¿Lo había hecho mal? – No puedo.

-¿Qué?- La noche estrellada comenzaba a ponerse totalmente oscura ante mis ojos. Di un paso atrás. Deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

-No puedo- dijo intentando contener una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

-Candice!- Y entonces la soltó, se rió hasta más no poder con una mano en mi antebrazo.

-¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – Y me besó. Me besó. La besé. Nos besamos. Y entonces era mía.

-…Un brindis por los novios- dijo mi padre a los presentes, quienes vitorearon a la pareja. Uno de ellos se levantó de su mesa, caminó al lado de mi prometida; rebuscó algo en su saco y entonces lo mostró. Una revólver 45.

\- ¡Abajo todos!- tomó a Candy por el cuello, corrió por el vestíbulo, arrastrándola.

-¡Suéltame, maldito cretino!- Pataleaba. Corrí a ella. Dos tipos me tomaron por la espalda, les propiné uno que otro golpe y para entonces se retorcían en el suelo. El tipo subía a su Spyder 918 platino, tomó la principal. Lo seguí en mi SSC Tuatara, pronto se unieron tres coches más a la persecución. Él viró a la izquierda, yo lo imité. Entonces asomaron sus armas dos sunroofs, balas por doquier abollaban el auto, una de ellas dio en la llanta. Así, sin ton ni son, intenté seguirle el paso al idiota.

Una curva. Un destello. Un estruendo. Un golpe. El mundo se desvaneció.


	2. La llamada

-Mansión Grandchester, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Con el señor Terruce por favor.

-Me veo en la terrible situación de transferir la llamada, no se encuentra en este lugar. ¿Podría darme su nombre?

-Dígale que es urgente, un viejo conocido.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Sí?

\- Tu prometida.- Murmuró una voz conocida.

Dios mío. Tenía el corazón en la boca.

-¿Dónde?

-Junto a mí.

-Ya quisieras.

-¡Aaaay! ¡Maldito bastardo!- escuché una voz femenina.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- me incorporé de un golpe. Un dolor indescriptible azotó mis piernas.

-¡Señor grandchester! ¡Por favor!- me tomaba por los hombros una enfermera de azules ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ella.- colgó.

-¡Demonios! – estrellé el celular con la pared.

Candice White.

-No escaparás esta vez. – pasó su dedo por mis pecas, desvié la mirada.- mírame cuando te hable.- suspiré. Me giré. Sonrió y me besó.

Escupí. Intenté darle una bofetada pero estaba atada con cadenas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡Majadero sin vergüenza!¡Cara de reno!

Soltó una risotada.

-Eres mía.


	3. El taller

**El taller.**

 _Necesito salir de aquí… Neal… ¿dónde estará Terry¿. Encadenada al piso… pft. Qué se supone que es esto, ¿un taller o qué? Llantas, aceites, gasolina, herramientas… ¡Gasolina!_

* * *

Albert y Annie en la sala de espera charlaban con el doctor.

-¿Qué tan grave está?¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-Se recuperará, no hay duda. Una semana, es sólo un esguince.

-Doctor, a emergencias pór favor- le llamo una castaña.

-Permiso.

* * *

Lanzaba diesel al foco, obviamente apagado. Tirando de la silla logré alcanzar la botella. La puerta de acero chirrió.

-¡Prendan las luces!- bramó él.

El foco explotó en un estruendo, el círculo de diesel que me rodeaba se encendió rápidamente; una lluvia de vidrios cubrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Candy! – entre las llamaradas y cenizas apareció él, jadeando- Eh, Candy, Candy- me miró a los ojos, empezaba a desenfocar- Candy.


	4. Noche estrellada

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

Me incorporé, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y vendas en los brazos.- Eh…¿Sí?

-Descansa un momento más.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación exuberante: cama con dosel, cuadros pintados a mano, flores frescas en un jarrón blanco… Ah, y yo, por alguna razón llevaba un camisón lila, hasta los tobillos con mangas de encaje; en vez de mi vestido…

¡Y estaba comprometida, dios mío! ¿Y con quién? ¡¿Pues con quién más!? ¡Con Terry Grandchester! ¡Mi Terry!... No he tenido contacto con él desde hace ¿Tres días? Las puertas de cedro hacían juego con el cofre delante los pies de la cama; se abrieron, dejando pasar a una chica de rulos pelirrojos.

-Dorothy, te llama madre.- Salió del cuarto.

-Candy, ¿Cómo estás? llevabas días ahí. ¿Te dieron de comer? Sé de tu compromiso ¡felicidades! Hace mucho que no te veo. ¡Cuéntame, Candy, por favor! – se alisó la falda – ya vuelvo.

La puerta no se cerró, sino que se volvió a abrir.

-Candy… - entró ella con sus rojizos cabellos recogidos en un moño. – Qué orgullo verte así, ¿no?. Alzó la ceja.

-Qué desgracia…

-No te preocupes, cariño – estiró mi mejilla.- te pondrás mejor.

-Oh, hablaba de tu rostro.- Sonreí.

-¡Maldita desgraciada! – me bofeteó.

-¡Eliza! ¿¡Qué haces!? – gritó Neal.

-¡Lo que siempre quise! – fulminándome con la mirada, arañó mi cara- ¡Estúpida! ¡Tú!

Me senté, dando paso a sus cachetadas.

-¡TÚ QUE TUVISTE LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE! ¡INEPTA MALCRIADA!

-¡ELIZA!¡Eliza! – Neal tomó las sus manos, las puso junto a su pecho - ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, Eliza!?¡Compórtate!- terminó lanzándola al pasillo.

-¡Madre, madre! – resonaba su chillona voz.

-Candy…¿Estás bien? – se acercó cautelosamente.

-Púdrete, Neal.- Se sentó junto a mí.

-Candy… yo… yo sólo… ¡No sabía cómo llamarte!¡No me responderías! Es que eres tan…¡Tan terca!

-Uy, sí, yo soy la terca. Já, después de rechazarte sigues insistiendo. ¿Y cómo mejoras la situación?¡Secuestrándome! Claro, secuéstrame y a la mañana siguiente te llamaré cariño ¡Qué estupidez! – crucé los brazos. – Además de estúpido, ignorante ¿Qué no sabes que a las damas se les trata con respeto? Hum.

Primero un pie en el piso, luego el otro. Mano en la perilla.

-¿Te vas, Candy? ¿Me abandonas otra vez?

-¿¡Ahora no puedo ir al baño!? ¡SANTO CIELO! – Cerré la puerta.

Si lo recuerdo bien… el baño estaba por… ¿Esa puerta? Sip, el baño. Tomé un regaderazo. Ya había terminado y entonces me di cuenta ¡No traía la ropa! Asomé la cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo ¿Y ahora qué?

Espuma entre sus dedos y el mandil empapado completaban su atuendo para lavar los miles de platos mientras Bon Jovi resonaba en sus oídos.

Dios mío. Después de ver unos cuantos dormitorios, regresé sin más. Me puse lo que traía antes.

Al entrar al cuarto, Neal no estaba: corría por el jardín llamándome:

-¡Candice! – podía ver su ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura demostrando su enojo.

* * *

-¿Tienen noticias de Candy?

-Aún no, pero hacemos lo posible, Terry.

-Ya reportamos su secuestro, las autoridades también están investigando. Seguro la hallaremos pronto- Albert posó su mano en mi hombro.

-Señor Grandchester. – entró el enfermero. – Podemos darle de alta mañana mismo si sigue mejorando como hasta ahora. Sin embargo, tendrá que guardar reposo en su casa por tres días más.

Asentí.

-Albert... búscala, por favor. – rogué sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Dalo por hecho.

* * *

-Por favor, Dorothy. Sólo una llamada – intentaba convencerla de marcarle a Terry.

-Yo… Candy… es muy riesgoso. Además, será muy obvio que yo te dejé hacerlo y seguro que me corren por segunda vez.

-Noooo, que nadie se entera ¡Por favor!

-Ay, Candy.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favooor!, ¡POR FAVOOOOOOR!. – Me eché al piso, haciendo berrinche.

-Calla, Candy. De acuerdo.

Siempre funciona.

-En la noche, la familia saldrá para reunirse con los más grandes magnates… podemos ir a la sala entonces.

-¡Gracias, Dorothy!.- Salí del cuarto de las criadas como un rayo, corriendo por las escaleras. Buscando un vestido para estar presentable cuando mi prometido llegara por mí.

-¡Eh, Dorothy! ¿¡Qué no tienen trapos decentes aquí!?

-¡Ya voy, Candy!

* * *

-Seguro que con este vestido guinda ya la hice. Espero que no tarde. – dije guiñando un ojo a Dorothy, quien estaba sentada al lado de la tina en el cuarto de baño más grande.

-Candy, no importa qué te pongas. Lo primordial es que venga y te saque de esta pocilga.- ¿Esmalte?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Me ayudarías con la coleta? Gracias.- Aquella vez, me decidí por un moño bien alto y caireles cayendo por la nuca. Eliza no notaría que le faltaba un poco de esmalte, rubor y rímel.

-Ya se han ido, vamos.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo. ¡Iba a hablar con Terry!

-¡Dorothy! ¡Voy a hablar con Terry! – grité marcando el número rápidamente.

-Mansión Grandchester, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-¡Hola, Arlette. Soy Candy!

-¡Candy!

-¿Está Terry?

-Candy… Terry está en el hospital.- ahogué un grito.

-¿Está bien?

-Tiene un esguince, es todo lo que sé. Creo que mañana lo darán de alta.

-Terry tiene un esguince.- dije al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Puedes darle un mensaje?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, escribe: 14, 5, 1, 12, 0, 13, 5, 0, 21, 9, 5, 14, 5.

-Ya está.

-¡Gracias!

Suspiré. Sentadas en taburetes de seda, bebiendo vino blanco dieron las dos.

* * *

-¡Terry!¡Terry! – Albert me zarandeaba. - ¡Despierta! ¡Noticias de Candy!

-¡Neal la tiene, mira! – Annie gritó con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-¿¡Neal!?

-Vámonos, podía irme hoy, ¿no? ¡Que este maldito hospital sirva de algo! Vámonos.

-¡Enfermera! Uns silla de ruedas por favor.

-¿Silla de ruedas? Vámonos ya. ¡Las llaves de mi auto, Albert!

-Sólo las del mío – Las lanzó.

-¡Dámelas, carajo!

* * *

La marcha del portón principal que conectaba al vestíbulo nos levantó.

-Vamos Candy, llegaron, corre.

-¿Qué? Ya voy. – arrastrando los pies.

En el tope de las escaleras me detuve, miré al pie de las mismas.

-¿Ahora te arreglas para mí?

-En tus sueños. – empezó a subir las escaleras estruendosamente. Caminé a mi puerta. Tomándome por el hombro dióme la vuelta.

-¿Qué te crees? – me besó. Estupefacta, le miré con odiio. Una bofetada y un pisotón fueron suficientes para que me soltara.

-¡Diablos, Neal! ¿Qué te pasa?. – azoté la puerta, abrí el ventanal y salí al balcón. Me senté en el mecedor. La noche estrellada acompañaba mis penas. Los manzanos del jardín tenían frutos. Di un respingo. Del armario saqué unos bultos blancos, los amarré por el extremo y lancé la soga al césped. Subí al barandal, pasé una pierna y luego la otra. Me balanceaba de un lado al otro, abracé la cuerda como si la vida se me fuera en ella, por que así era.

Escuché la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Candy? – gracias al cielo era Dorothy.

-¿¡Sí!?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Eh.. en el balcón.-

Corrió y puso las manos en el barandal.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces?

-Sólo… quería una manzana?

-¡Pudiste habérmela pedido!

-Sí. Pude haberlo hecho.

El portón se abrió otra vez. Un auto blanco se abría paso entre los árboles.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Neal en la entrada.

El chirrido de las llantas con el lodo al frenar dejó salir consigo un chico con traje y corbata; cojeaba un poco, pero eso no le quitaba lo bien parecido.

Tras bajar del coche, ¿Qué fue lo primero que vi? Una rubia colgando del balcón con una pelirroja sosteniéndola. ¿Qué podía esperar de ella sino esto?

-¡Candy! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? – gritó el secuestrador.

-¡Déjate caer! – me paré debajo de ella.

-¡Allá voy! – la sostuve entre mis brazos y después de tantas penas pude perderme en su mar de pecas, en sus ojos esmeralda y el brillo que manaba de ellos cuando me veía.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Aquí doy por terminada esta fic, agradezco a MCGrandchester, quien me ayudó con la redacción y encaminar la trama cuando me perdía (además de escribir este tramo extra) Besos a todas! c:


	5. Holaa, futuro de la fic

Sí, imaginé que se vería incompleto y sí, yo también esperaba más de la historia; ya he preguntado y escribiré dos capítulos más para cerrarla bien. Sé que la redacción está confusa, les contestaré todas sus dudas si las escriben [sería un cap más para las dudas] Aún así espero me den tiempo para redactarlo. Empezaré hoy mismo con lo que pasa después de que Terry ya tiene a Candy, sobre Neal y la verdad de la boda no estoy segura de que pueda escribir algo tan súper acá pero haré el intento. 😘 [Pongo emojis pero no sé si salen c:]


	6. Chapter 6

**Mañana de jazmines.**

Sostenía un ramo de jazmines en mis manos. Una ligera corona decoraba sus rizos recogidos en una coleta, dejando ver las marcas de los vidrios en su nuca. El ceñido vestido **blanco** de lino protegía sus piernas, cubriendo los latigazos de Eliza. Tenía un grueso lazo dorado en la cintura, que contrastaba con los guantes y sombra de tonos cálidos.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-¡Ven conmigo, Candy! ¡Sabes que no serás feliz con él! ¡Candy!- Al borde de las lágrimas, cuando el oficial inclinaba su cabeza para meterlo en la patrulla, añadió - Perdóname, Candy. Por favor... perdóname._

 _Las luces de las patrullas cegadoras eran el fondo de la escena. La cubría una toalla del frío de la joven noche._

 _Gotas fusionadas con el dolor de un corazón roto cubrían su rostro cuando cerraron la puerta, a través del vidrio, ella leyó sus labios. - Perdón._

* * *

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par. Comenzaba a nevar. Ella parecía irradiar una espectacular luz; casi tanto como su bella sonrisa. Con paso decidido, pero calmo llegó a mi lado. Me miró fugazmente.

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

 _-¡Eliza! ¡Para, por favor! - pero ella sólo reía y aumentaba la fuerza de los azotes._

 _-Me encanta verte así. Sufriendo. - hizo una pausa y, batiendo su capa rosa destellante, salió del taller._

 _Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, el rímel corrido de tanto llorar y su vestido roto._

* * *

\- ¿Señorita Candy? - cuestionó el padre.

La frente de Terry estaba perlada de sudor, con los ojos temblorosos imploraba que respondiera.

-Ah... Sí, claro.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Las cadenas marcaban más sus muñecas. Heridas se abrían cuando forcejeaba._

 _-¡Neil! ¡Déjame ir! ¡NEIL!_

 _No había probado bocado en tres noches. No tenía más lágrimas para derramar y sentía que su corazón se apaciguaba poco a poco, así como su esperanza._

* * *

\- Candy...

\- ¿Sí?- cuando lo miró, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Entonces lo besó. ¡Lo estaba besando, a Terry Grandchester!. Se besaron. Y entonces fue suya. Legalmente.

Aquella noche estrellada irrumpió en su mente algunos amargos sueños más; pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlo. A los doce meses dieron la gran noticia en la sala de la familia Grandchester, un integrante más llegaría a la gran herencia. Vitoreos llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos. Deleitados, propusieron un brindis para el pequeño.

-¡Salud!


	7. Chapter 7 ANUNCIOOOOO

EH, CHICAS.

ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UN AU DE TOMAR A MI PROMETIDA.

DIGO, POR SI QUERÍAN LEERLO.

LO SIENTO.

ESPERO HACER DE LO QUE YA ESCRIBÍ ALGO MEJOR.

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Besos :) Oh, se llama Tomemos tu prometida.

Acá, intercambio los papeles y doy un giro de 360 grados al ambiente.


End file.
